General Yugioh Fanfic 1781 Deluxe Edition!
by Magnastar
Summary: RC: Some of you might remember the good times... Well not the YGO gang, as they get put in another mishap... But is my idea of a funny story gonna put you away? Read to find out... RR if you wish... PLZPLZPLZ... plz? Chapter 12 is up
1. Kaiba Did What?

**RC: Ok, First off, I like to tell you I'm not affiliated with Yu-gi-oh in ANY WAY! Now let's start the fanfic.**

**Narrator: It starts with Yugi going to school and a new student Bob wants to talk to him.**

**Bob: Hello.**

**Bakura: AHHH CRAPPY FANFIC THINGY! DIE! *stabs Bob***

**Bob: *dies***

**RC: This isn't one of THOSE crappy ones. Now let's start the REAL fanfic.**

*****

Narrator: Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura are having a team duel.

Yami: ... Got any threes?

Bakura: You idiot, we're playing Duel Monsters, not Go Fish!

Yami: *shifty eyes* I knew that, I was just testing you guys... I fold.

Yugi: ... You're not my brightest moment.

Yami: WOW! THERE'S TWO JOKERS! ^_^

Ryou: Let's just continue.

Bakura: I play "Knife of Ultimate Doom"

Ryou: You just made that up.

Bakura: Oh yeah. *pulls knife out of pocket and lunges at Yami*

Yami: I like this game. ^_^

Ryou: Stop that or I'll have you revoked!

Bakura: I've been revoked hundreds of times what makes you think this time won't be different?

Ryou: ... I'll bring you to a church.

Bakura: O_O I'll be good!

Yugi: … Wow, I can't believe you actually have the ability to control Bakura?

Ryou: It's easy, I just have threaten him every now and then…

Yugi: O_O

Ryou: I'm just kidding! ^_^'

Yugi: You sure… It would explain a lot…

Yami: Like the fact he's from England?

Ryou: I'm not English...

Yami: Then what are you saying now? Huh… I win! ^_^

Ryou: No Yami, I'm speking Tribok, and it's completely coincidental to English in every possible way…

Yami: O_O WHAT!?

Yugi: -_-' I envy you Ryou…

Ryou: Why!?

Bakura: Hey can I continue stabbing things now?

Yugi: What? Yea sure go ahead

Yami: Why are you looking at me Bakura?

Bakura: *slowly walks over with a knife*

*Kaiba walks in with that coat that defys gravity*

Kaiba: I DID IT!

Bakura: AHH! *drops knife into his foot* DAMN! T_T

Yami: What did you do?

Kaiba: ... I'm not going to tell you.

Yami: Pleeeeeeeeeeease

Kaiba: No

Yami: I'll be your friend...

Kaiba: Nobody wants to be your friend. Come on Mokuba we're leaving.

Ryou: Where did he come from?

Mokuba: Coming Seto! ^_^

*A jetpack falls out of Seto's coat*

Kaiba: Oh No! It happened!

*Kaiba's coat starts dragging on the ground*

Kaiba: Awww crap.

Mokuba: I'll wash that when we get home.

Bakura: ... I could've been Kaiba's slave child, but NOOOO! A certain someone stopped me. *looks at Tristan who also comes out of nowhere with Joey and Tea*

Joey, Tea, and Tristan: Hey Guys.

Yami: AHHHHHH! GHOSTS ARE CALLING ME! *runs around in circles*

Ryou: *watching Yami run around* Wow… it's almost hypnotic!

Bakura: *sticks his arm out and hits Yami*

Yami: Oww…

Ryou: That was nice of you sticking out your arm like that.

Bakura: My knife was in my hand.

Yami: Uh oh, I'm leaking. T_T

Joey: ... Right, me Tea and Tristan were going to sneak into Kaiba's lab to see what sort of thingy he did.

Tea: I heard he mad a whole new series of Yugi- I mean Duel Monster cards.

Tristan: I heard he set his VCR clock!

All: Wow!

Yugi: We gotta see this!

Yami: What… lunch?

Joey: No we're going to Kaiba's lab to find out what he did, weren't u listening.

Yami: No, I was trying to make a strategy… I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!

Tea: Even I know you can't do that!

Yami: We're playing Duelist Kingdom rules!!! ^_^

Yugi: Umm, Yami… you just killed yourself…

Yami: No, I only use Ring of Destruction on Bakura's Masked Beast…

All: -_-'

Bakura: Fool, you had 500 LP left!

Yami: … I win ^_^

Yugi: …

Bakura: …

Ryou: …

Tristan: Wow, you're pretty stupid.

Yugi: Tristan! You don't say it out loud!

Bakura: Yea, we do it behind your back after you mesed up a perfectly good plan to become rich and be a slave for all eternity but NOO!!! You had to be you and throw the Millenium Ring out the window and into a swap!!! I STAYED THERE FOR SO LONG!!! .

Others: O_O

Yugi: Ok, that's a little too personal for me…

Yami: Wow, this is a funny story… ^_^

Bakura: I should drown you in your own blood…

Yami: That's not nice…

Tea: Can we just go now!

Joey: Just let me get drunk… be right back! ^_^

***

One hour later

***

Joey: … I forgot where the beer is… -_-

Yugi: Joey… it's not beer, its apple juice…

Joey: Damn! T_T

Bakura: Ooo, Joey said a bad word. ^_^

Tea: Can we go now!?

Yami: Does anyone know where Kaiba's lab is!?

All: …

*****

**RC: Well, that's the first chapter what will happen when they go to see what Kaiba did. Did Kaiba do something, is the security to tight, If Kaiba did set his VCR... will he show me ^_^ '? All this and more coming up on the next chapter.**


	2. Entering the Lab

RC: Ok, First off, I l**RC****: This is the second chapter and I'm not gonna pull back the punches. PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Kaiba****: No.**

**RC: Come on, tell me.**

**Kaiba****: No.**

**RC: Do you want to be in this thing or not?**

**Kaiba****: No.**

**RC's brain: Good job, dirt bag.**

**RC: Why thank you. ^_^**

**Kaiba****: I didn't say anything yet.**

**RC: ... Who are you?**

**Kaiba****: That's it I'm out of here.**

***Kaiba leaves***

**RC: WAIT! I'm so lonely *cries***

*****

Narrator: Everyone except Kaiba and Mokuba are standing outside the Kaiba lab.

Yami: Wow. It's really big.

Ryou: Look at that, there's a doggy door.

Everyone except Yugi: *stares at Yugi*

Yugi: What!?

Tristan: You're the shortest, and look, the gate's electrified. *touches gate* AHHHHHHH! x_x *faints*

Yugi: Fine. *Goes through the doggy door and turns off the security*

Yami: *opens the gate* AHHHHHHHHH! x_x *faints*

Bakura: Let's just leave him.

Yugi: NO! It was his idea in the first place.

Joey: ... No it wasn't.

Yami: So, I didn't want to come here anyway.

Tea: Oh yeah.

---Flashback---

Tea's phone: Bring

Tea: Hello

Yami: Are we going now.

Tea: No

Yami: Ok *hangs up*

Tea's phone: Bring

Tea: Hello

Yami: Are we going now.

Tea: NO

Yami: Ok *hangs up*

Tea's phone: Bring

Tea: Hello

Yami: Are we going now.

Tea: NO!!!!!

Yami: Ok *hangs up*

---end---

Tea: The phone bill got over $200 dollars because of your calls.

Tea's cell phone: Bringgg!

Tea: Hello?

Yami: Are we going now?

Tea: Grrrr! *hangs up*

*Inside the lab*

Joey: Wow, this brings back memories.

Tea: What memories?

Joey: ... I don't remember anymore -_-.

Yugi: Wasn't this the spot where we entered that game?

Tea: Oh yeah.

Ryou: Why wasn't I invited? T_T

Bakura: Because you were crying over how much someone was gone and the person who threw it out window got it good. Hehehe

Tristan: *still motionless with a knife in his back*

Yugi: Bakura!

Bakura: What, he was dead anyway.

Joey: Look a secret room with eye identification.

Yami: Let me handle this. *Puts eye up to scanner*

Everyone else: NOOOOO!

Scanner: Bring. Access Granted.

Tea: How did you do that!?

Yami: It's all in the wrist. ^_^

*They enter the room and it has 5 brand new game pods with a new game in it. Untainted by that board of shadowy figures at Kaiba Corp.*

All: Wow, look at them!

Yami: Gasp! A chair!

Yugi: ... Who's gonna go in.

Joey: I am

Yugi: Yami and I are

Ryou: I am.

Bakura: Hey.

Ryou: Listen, you have bad luck with games.

---Flashback---

Bakura: Come on! In the face!

Ryou: You're playing solitaire.

Bakura: I'm killing it too!

---end---

Tea: I'll go too!

Yugi: Bakura, you have to stay here and hold the fort.

Bakura: I WON'T FORGET THIS!

Yami: Look an instruction manual.

Bakura: Gimme that.

*The 5 chosen people enter the pod*

Bakura: It says here to press Q Z 3rd Red button Ctrl 1 0 9er N P 3 Z 9 Y U P X, and ready.

Pod: Upload in 3...2...1...0...Uploading

Yami: Where's that voice coming from!?

Pod: Brrrrrrrrrrrr. Ding. UPLOAD COMPLETE!

*****

**RC: What will happen in the game? Why do these questions need to be answered? Find out in the next chapter... well... THAT MEANS GO! .... Unless you want to hear my boring remarks. WAIT! Awww T_T.**


	3. Yami Busters

**RC: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE GIVING ME REVIEWS LIKE THAT ^_^!!!!**

**Bakura: Why is it that I have to run it from the outside!?**

**RC: You'll find out in this or the next chapter.**

**Bakura: TELL ME NOW!**

**RC: I can't the readers will lose interest.**

**Bakura: That's it! *stabs RC***

**RC: *falls to ground* Now who's going to right the fanfiction?**

**Bakura: Why can't I? I'll call it: "Tristan's Adventures through the Windshield glass"**

**RC: Actually, I think I'm ok!**

**Bakura: Darn it!**

**Ryou: Man Bakura, you really hold a grudge**

**Bakura: ... Weren't you in the game?**

**Ryou: OH YEAH O_O! *runs away and hides under the coffee table***

**RC: ... OK, let's just start the chapter.**

********

Narrator: The 5 chosen people, Yami, Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Ryou have entered the game and everything's going normal.

Yugi: Neat, we get these cool guns and stuff.

Yami: *continuously fires gun* NEAT, I'M SHOOTING STUFF! ^_^

Tea: What's the point of this game anyway?

Kaiba's voice: Time to kill the one everyone hates the most in the game called: YAMI BUSTERZ!

Yami: I'm famous! ^_^

Joey: Wait, doesn't that mean we have to kill Yami?

Ryou: There's probably and AI Yami.

*Yami pops out of a window*

AI Yami: Look at me I'm so big because I'M FARO!

Joey: They even got the subtitles to sound like Kaiba's version of Yami.

AI Yami: *falls out of window*

Yami: O_O I remember that!

---Flashback---

Yami: Wow, look at the view!

Kaiba: *shoves Yami off out the window and into a dumpster* HAHAHAHA! I'm writing that one down!

---end---

Tea: *starts shooting Yami* DIE DIE DIEEEEEEEEE!

Yami: Uh oh, I'm virtually leaking!

Tea: Oops! Sorry Yami, I was aiming for the AI Yami!

Yami: T_T Nobody wants to talk to me! *runs away*

Ryou: Yami come back!

Yugi: We have to find him, Joey and I go left, and Tea and You will go right, Ok?

All 3: Right!

Yugi: No Joey, Go Left!

Joey: Right, left.

Yugi: STOP CONFUSING ME AND FOLLOW ME!

Joey: O_O ... Ok.

*** Yugi and Joey ***

Joey: So where did he go?

Yugi: That's what we're trying to figure out!

Joey: Oh.

*Yami comes out from a trash can*

Joey: There you are Yami!

Yami: MUST BE STUPID! HURT PLAYER! *spits at Joey*

Joey: AHH!

Game: YOU LOST 1 LIFE!

Yugi: It's an AI *starts shooting at Yami*

AI Yami: I'm right here though! I just shot player 3, JOEY WHEELER!

Joey: *stares at Yami* Ewwww!

Yami: Sorry, I thought I was an AI Yami. What does AI stand for? I think it's Super Powered ^_^

Yugi: ... *shakes his head* Come on we have to find the others!

Yami: *shoots an AI Yami* AHH! I SHOT MYSELF! O_O

Narrator: They meet up at the center of the game's last level

Kaiba's Voice: NOW FOR THE FINAL BOSS! You're now being acquired with a Neutron Blast Phaser Gun

(///RC: *laugh*... Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon\\\)

Kaiba's Voice: Yami, Yugi and Joey fuse to become THE WEAKEST DUELIST IN THE WORLD!

Tea and Ryou: *laughing hysterically*

Yugi: I feel insulted.

Joey: Just wait until I get a piece of him

Yami: I'm even FAMOUSER!!! ^_^

TWDITW: I PLAY Thousand Eyes Idol IN ATTACK MODE HAHAHAHA!

Tea: Everyone, shoot its eyes!

All: *keep shooting eyes until the card is destroyed*

Yugi: Yami! YOU HAVE TO SHOOT ITS DECK!

Yami: *kicking its boot* Oh ^_^! *shoots its deck*

TWDITW: NOOOOOOO! *dies*

Kaiba's voice: Congratulations, YOU WIN!

All: YAY!!!

-Outside the game-

Bakura: *sleeping*

RC: Wake up! *takes rod*

Rod: *pokes Bakura's face*

Bakura: I'M AWAKE O_O!

Announcement: This is Kaiba speaking! You have snuck into my lab and played this game, I'm now coming with the police to put you under arrest!

Bakura: O_O *frantically pushes the soul in game eject button* COME ON!!!!

*A door opens and someone steps in*

Bakura: OH NO IT'S YOU!

********

**RC: What a place to end the chapter eh? (I'm Canadian ^_^) Who is it? Did the soul get ejected in time? Can you go on the internet with that thing? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. If I Had 1000 Dollars

**RC: I've really been slacking off! -_-' DAMN THE SCHOOL I GOT TO AND IT'S ENTERAL ENHANCED HOMEWORK AND LOUSY TIMES INCLUDING BUS RIDE! *hyperventilates***

**Tea: What do I have to do I have to do in the story? What's my rationale?**

**RC's brain: Uh oh, I don't know what rationale means.**

**RC's brain cells: It's happy, thought, purpose... I know it means delicious!**

**RC: Tea, the Yu-gi-oh fanfiction isn't a food.**

**Tea: -_-' Swing and a miss.**

**RC: Now to continue the story.**

********

Narrator: Bakura did all this cool stuff and said "It's YOU!" 

Bakura: IT'S YOU! O_O

You: AHHH! *turns off monitor*

Bakura: I meant the person that opened the door.

The person that opened the door: It's me TRISTAN! BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Bakura: I thought I killed you!!!

Tristan: You did...

Bakura: Ohh... Ok.

Tristan: Now for some revenge! DIE!!!

Bakura: WAIT! The thing happened like... 5 years ago man, I've gotten over it, let's just be friends again. 

Tristan: Wow, neat thing coming from you!

Pods: *open*

All 5: AHH! IT'S Tristan, the forgotten yu-gi – I mean Duel monster TV show character! *dramatic pause* That was weird! So was that! AHH WE'RE READING EACH OTHERS MINDS! O_O AHHHHHH!

Tristan: What's with them?

Bakura: Nothing, I want you to lie down in the pod over there ok.

Tristan: *lies down in pod* OK!

Bakura: *runs after the other 5 characters*

*Kaiba breaks down the door with a dozen troops from the National Guard*

Kaiba: That's it, you're coming with me!

Tristan: *gets dragged to jail kicking and screaming* DAMN YOU BAKURA!!!

Bakura: ^_^ Ooo! Tristan said a bad word! Ha ha!

---Outside---

Yugi: That was pretty weird though!

Yami: AHH! You said what I was thinking! O_O

Yugi: Yami... We're technically the same person!

Yami: Ohh.

Joey: Well what are we going to do now?

Tea: Things can't get any worse though!

*dramatic pause*

Tea: Yep, Nothing at all.

*Tristan flies out of nowhere with a Heavy machine gun*

Ryou: Damn It!

Bakura: Ooo! You said a bad word! ^_^

Ryou: Shut up and run!

Tristan: I am the king of Belgium! Give me all your money! *fires machine gun* Ahhh! How does this thing work!? T_T

Yugi: NOOO! O_O

Yami: What?

Yugi: I left my Duel Monster cards in the pod! T_T

Ryou: Ahem! They're in your pocket. -_-'

Yugi: ^_^ Ohh. 

Tristan: Got it! Time to die!

Bakura: O_O He found out how to work the HMG! RUN!

Tristan: *chases after them* Kill Kill Kill Die Die Die! Kill Kill Ki - *falls into sewer* Crap! They got away! T_T

Tea: Phew! We lost him!

Yami: Wait! Things can't get any better! ^_^

Joey: It doesn't work that way.

*A plane explodes in midair and $1000 falls from it directly into Yami's face*

Yami: AHH! My eyes! They burn!

Yugi: Wow! What will we spend it on?

*Yugi's thought*

Yugi: YAY! I have my own TV show! ^_^

*Yami's thought*

Yami: Neat, I passed the fourth grade! ^_^

*Joey's thought*

Joey: Kaiba's my butler! ^_^

Kaiba: *mood less grin* Here's your piping hot soup.

Joey: I never asked for soup! *Splashes it all over Kaiba*

Kaiba: O_O AHHH! MY SKIN'S PEELING OFF!

Joey: YAY! ^_^

*Tea's thought*

Tea: Neat, I've married Yami! ^_^... Wait! NOOOO! T_T

Yami: Don't worry, I can become Yugi! ^_^

Tea: YAY! ^_^

*Ryou's thought*

Ryou: Cool! I have a polite Yami! ^_^

Bakura; Hello there old chap, I've got to get going. Cherrios! *Politely eats a box of cheerios*

*Bakura's thought*

Bakura: Awesome! Tristan's dead! ^_^ Thanks Tito!

Tito: ΦΗΘ ИЬӘ‰ ℓ╚╗￼

Bakura: Cool!

*Kaiba's thought, just for fun*

Kaiba: YAY! The pile's slightly bigger! ^_^

*See a huge pile of money*

Yami: ... Why don't we figure out what we're going to do with the money the next chapter?

Joey: Wow, that's a really smart idea Yami.

********

**RC: Yeah Yami. ^_^ See ya next chapter.**


	5. Gonna Take a Flight For Free

**RC: I feel all crappy; I damaged my finger now I have to use my left hand to write T_T.**

**Joey: ... It's only a finger.**

**RC: What! IT'S NOT JUST A FINGER, IT'S _MY_ FINGER, AND YOU WOULDN'T EXIST WITHOUT ME! *multiple blood vessels burst***

**Joey: ... What about the actual TV show?**

**RC: O_O THAT DOESN'T COUNT!**

**Cops: Arrest this man for public disturbance**

**RC: I'LL GET YOU JOEY!!!**

*****1 hour later*****

**Joey: RC's lawyers tell me to start the show. So... now, the show! ^_^**

********

Narrator: The gang's just got $1000 and they're wondering what to do with it.

Yami: Let's buy 10 $100 bills!

Ryou: See Yami, that wouldn't solve anything. We'd still have $1000

Yami: Ok then. 100 $10 bills! ^_^

Bakura: *staring at Ryou* I could've killed him! But NOOOO!

Joey: Well, we could get drunk!

Yugi: One, we're under-aged. Two, No one would pass me off as an 18 year old. I look like a ten year old and I'm in high school for crying out loud! Three, Yami wouldn't be aloud in!

Yami: Why? T_T

Yugi: Kaiba's bar is the only bar in town!

Joey: ... We all wouldn't be able to go in anyway! This sucks T_T

Yugi: That's another obvious point…

Tea: Well, why don't we split up?

Ryou: Who'll get to hold on to the money?

Bakura: Ooo, I will!!!

Tea: Bakura, we went over this before, you can't be trusted.

Joey: Yea, like that time we asked you to get us that new cell phone, you can back with 50 pounds of chocolate…

Bakura: … It wasn't chocolate… It was pure evil…

Yami: Wow… I ate one and it tasted like chocolate to me?

Bakura: SHUT UP FOOL!!! O_O

Others: …

Yami: Do I have to…

Bakura: -_-' *sigh* Why bother… I'll introduce you to Mr.Knife later.

Yami: A new friend! ^_^

Joey: Hey! Let's talk to that obscene man in a dark robe that nobody seems suspicious about!

Others: ... ^_^ OK!

???: That's it! Come closer! Hehehe! *trips over robes* Oww! T_T

Yugi: *gasp* Are you ok?

Others: O_O *slowly back away*

Yugi: Aren't you going to help him?

Others: O_O *silence*

???: Hello! Help!

Yugi: *Lifts him up* Are you ok? *Lifts hood* O_O It's MARIK!

Marik: Ahh! Damn it! I mean... Hello Yugi!

Yugi: *nervous* Uhh... hi ^_^' *smiles unintentionally*

Marik: I see you still have the Millennium Puzzle! I'll do what ever I can and not be distracted to take that puzzle! I... O_O You have $1000! Can I help you spend it!

Yami: Sure! ^_^ The more the merrier!

Tea: Yami! He's trying to steal you and take your power!

Yami: Look at that face, is that the face of a madman!

Marik: *has a big evil smile and a cloud of darkness shrouds behind him*

Joey: *hack* *cough* Where did that cloud come from?

Bakura: Listen! You won't get the Millennium Puzzle!

Yugi: Wow, thanks Bakura! ^_^

Bakura: If anyone's going to steal it, it's gonna be me ^_^

Yugi: *backs away from Bakura slowly*

Joey: Hello! Guys! Money! A lot of it!

All: Oh Yeah!

Yugi: Really, what are we going to do with it?

Marik: I got it! Hire a spy to find out what Kaiba did!

Ryou: Uhh... Marik, how did you know that?

Marik: I really don't know.

Tea: Well that is a good idea.

Joey: No it's not, it's a terrible idea!

Marik: How?

Yugi: He's right; Kaiba has bodyguards all around the steps he takes!

Yami: Then let's do something like… Eat! ^_^

Joey: Yeah! We'll have the biggest meal ever! ^_^

Bakura: We're not going to waste it you fools!

Ryou: Let's just take a plan to Kaiba's secret company headquarters!

Bakura: Where would that be?

Ryou: CANADA! ^_^

Yami: YAY! Polar bears and igloos! ^_^

Marik: -_-' Fine spit all over my idea!

Yugi: First we have to get a plane.

-At the airport-

Tea: How did we get there so fast?

Yami: … Internet?

Marik: Hi, I'd like 7 Tickets to Canada! ^_^

Person: Sorry, I can't sell those anymore.

Marik: ¬_¬ Really? › Uses Millennium Rod š

Person: O_O 7 TICKETS MASTER! *gives tickets*

Marik: Thank You! ^_^

Person: O_O

Marik: … You are… YAMI!

Person: O_O

Marik: WOW! You should do stand up!

-At Coffee Stand-

Yugi: Yami, want a cappuccino?

Yami: O_O

Yugi: … Yami?

Announcement: FLIGHT TO CANADA NOW BOARDING!

Yugi: YAY! OFF TO CANADA!

Yami: O_O

********

**RC: YAY! THEY'RE GOING TO VISIT ME! ^_^ I'm so lonely in my basement… T_T What will happen on the plane? When will they get there? Will I wait at the airport for them… Nah!**


	6. On the Plane Of K

**RC: YAY! ^_^**

**Yugi: Why are you so happy RC?**

**RC: You're going to ****Canada****!**

**Yugi: So?**

**RC: ... I live in ****Canada****.**

**Yugi: So?**

**RC: ¬_¬ You do realize what you can do right?**

**Yugi: Nope!**

**RC: T_T Aww! Let's just start already!**

************

Narrator: The whole gang has just boarded the plane to Canada!

Yami: ^_^

Marik: Why is he so happy?

Yugi: We're the only people on the plane and he's thinking happy thoughts.

Joey: Figures. 

Yami: FINGERS! O_O WHERE! A WANNA SEE!

Tea: ... There aren't any fingers Yami.

Yami: O_O I don't have fingers! AHHHH! *runs up and down the aisle*

Bakura and Ryou: ... Well, it could get worse

Marik: I don't think you should have said that!

Mokuba: Why not?

All: AHH!

Yugi: Where did you come from?

Mokuba: The cockpit!

Yami: *gasp* There's a huge K on the side of the plane!

All except Mokuba: Oh No!

Kaiba: Welcome to my special plane fools, now what I say goes! Hahahaha!

Tea: Why are you doing this???

Kaiba: Let's say my reasons are my own!

Kaiba's Mind: That'll teach 'em to witness my coat drag!

-1 hour later-

Yami: Well, what should we do to pass the time?

Kaiba: This is an annoucnment to all the morons who thought this flight was legit!!!

Yugi: …

Yami: Where's that voice coming from!? T_T

Kaiba: First off, there's a fun meter in front of your seats, if that needle moves the slightest bit the plane will crash!

Joey: What about you!?

Mokuba: Oh… we have parachute jet packs! ^_^

Kabia: Second of all, we only have the vegetarian meal today! MWAHAHAHA!!!

All: NOOOOOOOO!!!

-45 mins later-

Kaiba: Lunch is served!

Tea: There's nothing to eat?

Kaiba: Remember the vegetarian meal?

All except Bakura and Yugi: *eating the seats* T_T

Tea: O_O"

Bakura: *plotting evil hijacking plan*

-2 hours later-

Ryou: Why haven't we lifted off yet?

Kaiba: Oh, I didn't feel like it!

Mokuba: Come on Seto, I want to see the igloos!

(/// RC: Terrible stereotype \\\)

Plane: *lifts off*

-10 minutes later-

Kaiba: The plane is now flying at over 300 thousand feet!

Yami: Yay! ^_^

Everyone except Yami: *At the back of the bus, scared*

Yami: What?

Bakura: Yami... Behind you!

Yami: What.

???: Mwa ha ha ha!

Marik: I didn't mean to! It's not my fault!

Others: *throw paper balls at Marik*

Marik: X_x Oww!

???: I'm Yami Marik, and now Yami! You're power will be MINE... and Yugi will die, even though I'm not aware of anything of him that can tick me off in some way. *Lunges at Yugi with a knife*

Yugi: Kaiba! HELP ME! O_O

Kaiba: *watching silently not doing anything and not caring*...

Joey: Help him!

Kaiba: ... NO!

Yami: Why? 

Kaiba: He's related in some way to you.

Yugi: *struggling* Why can't you just be a stupid non-normal character like everyone else?

Yami Marik: ... OK! ^_^

All: Phew

Yami MArik: After your demise!!!

Yugi: O_O

Yugi: Why didn't you help me!?

Kaiba: See earlier response!

Yugi: ... *reading* HEY! THAT'S DIGRATING!

Kaiba: ... SO!

Tea: HEY! A welcome to Canada sign!

Mokuba: At 300 000 feet?

Yami: I see it too! ^_^ YAY!

********

**RC: ^_^_^^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^__^_^_^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^**

**YAY! I'll make a cameo soon! I hope you'll all read it!**


	7. A Wonderful Time In Canada

**RC: *whistling show tunes***

**Marik: What are you so happy about?**

**RC: Marik, I know you might be late to the party. That already happened.**

**Marik: Oh... Well... Hmm**

**RC: What were you doing before that entrance?**

**Marik: ¬_¬ Well, *pulls out Millennium Rod***

**RC: TOO BAD! ^_^**

**Marik: What!**

**RC: I have a millennium item too.**

**Marik: ... Sure you do.**

**RC: Look!**

**Marik: AHHHHHH! IT BURNS!**

**RC: Marik... I never took it out my -**

**Marik: O_O MY EYES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**RC: That sounds like something Yami would say.**

**Marik: *gasp* O_O HOW! DARE! YOU!**

**RC: O_O Uh oh! LETSSTARTTHESTORYNOW!**

**Marik: ... Damn. T_T**

************

Narrator: The gang has just entered Canada.

Bakura: Ooh, Marik said a bad word.

Ryou: ... Don't start this again -_-'

Kaiba: Yami, got my luggage?

Yami: *struggling to lift 5 suitcases* Yes! ^_^ AHHH! *falls over* Oww.

Kaiba: O_O NO! MY SUITCASE PROTECTORS! HOW DARE YOU!!!

Yugi: Kaiba, leave him alone!

Kaiba: T_T But those were 5 dollars each...

Mokuba: Come on Seto, I WANNA SEE THE IGLOOS!!!

Kaiba: OKOKOK!!!!

Ryou: Well, isn't this a small happening.

Bakura: What do you mean?

Ryou: Well, we have no idea what we're going to do here.

Yami: Of course we do, we're gonna sneak into Kaiba's HQ, and...

Kaiba: Did I hear my name?

Yami: O_O Uhh... no!

Kaiba: Ok

Yami: Phew.

Kaiba: WHAT!

Yami: NOTHING!!!

Kaiba: ...

Yugi: Ok, Yami! NO MORE TAKLING!!!

Yami: ...

Yugi: Well?

Yami: I don't know how I can answer that?

Yugi: ... never mind

Marik: *Looking out the window* HEY A POLAR BEAR!!!

All: WOW!!!

Marik: Hey, where's my Yami?

Yami Marik: *mauling and stabbing a polar bear* Hey guys, FREE GENUINE COATS FOR EVERYONE!!! ^_^

All: YAY!!! ^_^

Joey: Hey, It's that Canadian hockey guy who likes Molson Beer! Hey Mr. Berry!

Don Cherry: That's Cherry

Joey: Whatever, can I be in your commercial?

Don Cherry: Sure

Joey: Finally, my life long dream has come true... Beer Beer Beer Bubbaba Beer Beer Beer ^_^

Tea: Cool, sled dogs! Can I have a try Mr. Eskimo?

Yugi: Tea... You're talking to a statue

Tea; ... You talk to Yami.

(///RC: Ooooo BURN!!!\\\)

Yugi: T_T THAT HURTS INSIDE!!!

Mokuba: Seto? Why are we still inside?

Kaiba: I don't know?

Ryou: Hey look, an exit sign!

Bakura: ... WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!!!

Ryou: Let's not fight. ^_^

Bakura: I gotta stop putting stuff in his tea!

Tea: Did I hear my name?

Bakura: Trust me... NO!

Tea: Hey look, an exit sign!

Bakura: Grrr.

Kaiba: Uh oh, customs. Ok follow my lead!

Customs agent: Passports please!

Kaiba: DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!!

Customs agent: No...

Kaiba: I'M SETO KAIBA!!!

Customs agent: So?

???: Kaiba, we have no bad things, that won't work here!

Kaiba: AHHHH! O_O WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! DON'T MAKE ME GET THE TASER!

???: It's just me!

Kaiba: ... Who?

Customs agent: Passport please

???: *stares at agent* They're with me too.

Customs agent: Ok, please pass.

Yami: *stares at agent*

Customs agent: Sir, Don't make me strip search you, please. I BEG OF YOU!!! I HAVE A WIFE!!! *cries*

Yami: ... O_O I didn't even Mind Crush him yet. ¬_¬ I'm good!

Yugi: Come on!

---Outside---

Tea: Who are you?

???: I'm RC!!

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Mokuba: What is it Seto?

Kaiba: I wanted to be he richest one here... T_T

RC: Kaiba... I'm not rich

Kaiba: YAY!!! ^_^

RC: *sigh* Hurry up and get in!

Yugi: What

RC: The Porsche, DON'T SCUFF THE SEATS!!!

********

**RC: YAY, I'm in the fanfic!!!**

**Yugi: Who are you talking too?**

**RC: What are you doing in the Authors note corner?**

**Yugi: I'm not, I'm in the Porsche!**

**RC: ... Whatever!**


	8. The So Much Money of Me

*****NO AUTOURS NOTE*****

*****BUSY DRIVING*****

**Yami Marik: Uhh... RC... You might want to turn.**

**RC: Why would you say that?**

**Yami Marik: 'Cause we're about to hit a tree.**

**RC: Yami Marik, don't say anything unless it's a real emergency.**

**Car: *buzzsaws come out of hood***

**Yami Marik: O_O**

**RC: See what I mean.**

**Yugi: RC, You're on the side walk!**

**RC: So...**

**Yugi: O_O THE BUZZSAWS WILL KILL PEOPLE!**

**RC: Oh right. ^_^' People on Earth are mortal.**

************

Yugi: Phew.

Yami: This car is comfy ^_^

Kaiba: *sobbing*

Mokuba: What's wrong Seto?

Kaiba: How come I don't have a Porsche!

Mokuba: Don't worry, it's in the garage.

Kaiba: O_O Which one! WHICH! *cries*

Ryou: That's a first.

Bakura: What are you implying?

Ryou: I mean look, were in Canada, there's no snow, no igloos, and no polar bears, just a sunny beach.

Bakura ¬_¬ You're looking at a sign that says MADE IN USA.

Ryou: Phew, I thought the rumors were wrong ^_^

Tea: Hey Joey?

Joey: Zzzzzz

Tea: JOEY!

Joey: Mmm... I'm a big boy today ....*drools*

Tea: Oh well, looks like you won't be having anything... to... DAMN! RC! What's a Canadian delicacy?

RC: Uhh, I really don't know. ^_^ '

Tea: Oh... umm... You won't have any food!

Joey: O_O I'm AWAKE!

Tea: Wow, his obsession with food is almost like my obsession with friendship…

Joey: *blank stare*

Tea: … You're still asleep aren't you!?

Joey: *snoring*

Tea: -_-' That explains it all.

RC: So Yugi, anything new happen lately?

Yugi: Nope.

RC: Oh..... Ok

Yami: The trunk is so big! ^_^

Yugi: How did you get in the trunk Yami?

Yami: I dunno, there's was this hole and I went into it and I hit my foot on the back of RC's seat and I -

RC: O_O DON'T SCUFF THE SEATS! GOD HELP YOU IF THEIR'S A SCRATCH!

Yami: *sitting quietly in the trunk* ... I'm sorry T_T

RC: YOU BETTER BE!

Yugi: You shouldn't be so hard on him; he has a very low self esteem.

  
Yami: *in fetal position*

RC: Well, here's the hotel.

Yami Marik: We're staying there?

RC: ...No, were staying at the Motel.

Yami Marik: Whats the difference? ¬_¬

RC: Smaller Rooms ^_^

All: ... Great.

Yami MArik: I'm a guy who's supposed to kill HIM!? *points to Yami*

Yami: *drooling* Hey! A red and yellow pill! *eats the pill* ^_^

Marik: I think I deserve a little more than just a motel if that was what my life was about.

Bakura: Suck it up you big baby!

Marik: I'll kill you!

Yami Marik: I'll kill you! *point to Marik*

Bakura: But I wanna kill him.

Yami Marik: I'll kill YOU!!!

Bakura: Bring it!

RC: Please don't get blood on my seats...

Yami Marik: *lunging at Bakura*

Bakura: *lunging at Yami Marik*

RC: . CHURCH!!! PHAROH!!!

Bakura: AAAHHHH!!! T_T

Yami Marik: AAAHHHH!!! T_T

Yami: Did someone call me!?

-At the Motel-

RC: Isn't teleportation convenient? ^_^

Mokuba: Wow, I want to be your little brother. ^_^

Kaiba: T_T You don't care for me!

Mokuba: Sure I do.

Kaiba: To make things even... ¬_¬ Santa doesn't exist.

Yugi: Kaiba!

Kaiba: What, he has to learn sooner or later!

Yami: Hey, our food is here

Tea: We didn't order food.

Tristan: There isn't even a phone.

Yugi: Yeah, and.... O_O WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!

Tristan: Oh, I've come to kill you, but I can't kill on an empty stomach. ^_^

Everyone: ... *not laughing*

Joey: Hehehe, he tried to pull a funny. ^_^

Yami: I got the food! ^_^

Tristan: *throws hook at Yami's legs*

Yami: *falls* AHHHH! O_O

Ryou: Great Scott! Are you ok?

Yami: ... could you get the medical book, and look up fork and lung?

Ryou: Why?

Yami: Time's a factor!

Yugi: T_T NOOOO!!! YAMI'S GONNA DIE!!!

Tristan: ... Hello, the maniac that's going to slaughter you all!

Kaiba: Mokuba, get the gun.

Mokuba: *pulls a ballistic rocket launcher from back pocket*

Tristan: What the hell! O_O

Mokuba: NOW'S THE WINTER OF YOUR DISCONTENT! ¬_¬ *fires*

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Boom

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(///RC: Wow that was pretty pointless\\\)

************

**RC: The blast separated everyone and now that Tristan's loose, only god knows what'll happen, I get to be a part of it. ^_^**


	9. Yugi Yami Kaiba Mokuba

**RC: Ok, let me get this straight... We all got shot with a huge rocket barrage, and we are somehow still alive?**

**Mokuba: That's the case.**

**RC: I also hear you have the biggest supply of chicken in the world?**

**Mokuba: Yep, even more than ****Turkey****.******

**RC: Well, you just need to sign your name and you'll be my legal little brother.**

**Mokuba: Cool. ^_^**

**Kaiba: *single tear drops from his eye***

**RC: O_O I hear crying!  
*To be continued***

************

Narrator: We left our heroes after they were hit with rockets and they all got separated.

Yugi, Yami, Mokuba, and Kaiba

Yugi: Uhh, is everyone ok?

Mokuba: I make it all go boom. ^_^

Kaiba: Good job, does my little Mokuba want a cookie?

Mokuba: Well, yea. I did it for the cookie, not for you.

Kaiba: Oh… I see. *maniacal look*

Yami: You ok Kabie?

Kaiba: Don't call me that.

Yami: Why?

Kaiba: DO you really think I will explain myself to you?

Yami: … Good point.

Yugi: Ok, we need to find the others.

Kaiba: Who died and made you queen?

Yugi: … Mr. Stanley the old milk man.

Kaiba: Oh yeah, I put him in the chamber of fire after he gave me 99.9% of the bottle. He burned like a… thing that burns a lot in fire.

Yami: You killed Mr. Stanley! O_O

Kaiba: No, the third degree burns did.

Yami: Oh ok.

Yugi: We really need to co-… I'M NOT A QUEEN!

Kaiba: Took you long enough.

Mokuba: Hehehe, RC called the plane a bus.

(///RC: Grrrrr… How dare he make an awkward statement against me\\\)

Kaiba: That's right, he did.

All: *laughing*

(///RC: *dieing a little inside*\\\)

Yugi: *gone*

Yami: Where's Yugi? T_T

Mokuba: He said that he'd go looking for the others.

Kaiba: Good riddance!

Yami: *gone*

Mokuba: *gone*

Those Damn higher ups: *still conquering the land*

(Like the judgemasters ^_^)

Kaiba: *still here* … I'm getting a beer.

---

In Toronto

---

Yugi: Where's Kaiba?

Yami: Where's kitty?

Mokuba: … *stares at Yami*

Yugi: Stop talking about the damn kitty, the kitty isn't real.

Yami: But, I spent so much time talking to him on MSN. T_T

Yugi: … That's Tea's screen name.

Mokuba: Oh yeah, I sent her a virus. ^_^ It was funny at the time, but then Seto clamed it as his and ruined my fun.

Yami: … Can I ha-

Yugi: Grandpa's allergic.

Yami: What ever happened to him?

Yugi: He stays in his room, dueling the wall.

Mokuba: What's the record?

Yugi: 5-3-1

Mokuba: 3 losses?

Yugi: He always plays the stupid Yata-Garasu and he losses with lock.

Mokuba: You know the only way to stop it is to [censored out by the damned higher ups].

Yugi: Wow, that's so useful. ^_^

Yami: Now I can beat all my friends. ^_^

Mokuba: What about the draw?

Yugi: Stroke.

Mokuba: Oh.

*dramatic pause*

Kaiba: *enters* Hi everyone. ^_^

Others: … Hi?

Kaiba: Ooo, I love you all ever so much. I don't care about your lifestyle choice Yugi, its okay with me ¬_¬.

Yugi: … Thanks?

Kaiba: Everyone, remember this one simple thing… Farehhagah. *faints*

Others: …

Mokuba: Why is Seto acting so weird?

Yugi: Umm, he's currently incapacitated due to intoxication.

Yami: He's wasted! ^_^

Mokuba: Seto drinks? T_T

Yugi: … Well, it will explain a lot, like thinking he'll beat me in a real duel.

Yami: Or shove me off random things, laughing, and writing it down.

Mokuba: ???

Yugi: Never mind.

Mokuba: No.

Yami: Ok, that didn't work.

Kaiba: Wy havent yu sent fur help?

Mokuba: Because your not in any sort of danger.

Kaiba: I got hit by a car…

Yami: Really, we were too busy explaining to Mokuba on how…

Yugi: Oh my god! O_O Call 911!

*1 hour later*

Yami: Then you said you got hit by a car, then I said…

Mokuba: Where's the ambulance?

Yugi: It'll be here any minute.

*Another hour later*

Yami: Then I said that you said you got hit by a car, then I said…

Mokuba: Yugi! T_T

Yugi: Any minute now…

*Any minute later*

Mokuba: Yay, It's here! ^_^

All: *enter ambulance*

Yami: Then I said that you said that I said that you said, that I said that you said you got hit by a car, then I said…

************

**RC: Well, there's another chapter done, why did I stop saying the questions at the end of the chapters again? Aww, I don't remember. -_-**


	10. Joey Tea Ryou and Tristan?

**RC: *gasp* It's Kaiba! O_O**

**Kaiba: How dare you take my little brother away from me! I'll sue your ass for custody!**

**Mokuba: But Seto, I –**

**Kaiba: Not now, jerkass!**

**RC: You're on!**

**---**

**In court**

**---**

**Kaiba: *holding a 50 page document entitled "My accident"***

**Baliff: All rise for the all powerful Judge Master, Judge-Man!**

**RC: O_O You got a monster to be a part of the court!**

**Kaiba: No, it's the name of the judge master.**

**RC: Oh…**

***to be continued***

************

Narrator: We see Joey Tea and Ryou walking through Downtown… wherever that is.

Joey, Tea and Ryou

Joey: …

Tea: …

Ryou: …

Joey: You know what I just realized?

Ryou: What?

Joey: Pokemon contains subliminal messaging…

(///RC: My god, they've gotten so boring I have to relive that memory. -_-\\\)

Tea: Joey, just stop. Pokemon is cool enough as it is without you messing it up.

Ryou: How do you like little furry things that kill each other so much? It's like Pikmin. You know it's a cult right.

Joey: … I'm scared now T_T

Tea: Shouldn't we look for the others.

Ryou: We should, but I could care less with Bakura's second film coming out.

Joey: Bakura: I wonder what ever happened to him…

Ryou: …

Tea: Umm Joey, your lack of knowledge is dropping the ratings and the story is no longer funny.

*Tristan appears*

Joey: O_O Oh no! It's my one of my best friends!

Tristan: *holding a money bag*

Tea: Umm, Tristan.

Tristan: I wouldn't normally ask this, cause I'm evil and undead and all but…

Ryou: You're undead?

Tristan: Yea… Boating Mishap.

Ryou: Why are you evil anyways?

Tristan: Wait… BAKURA!!!

Tea: Great job Ryou, you mad him evil again.

Tristan: Ryou is Bakura right?

Ryou: *gone*

Tristan: HE MUST DIE!!! *runs away*

Tea: … Umm, shouldn't we follow him?

Joey: Why help him, he'll only get richer.

***

Where Ryou is

***

Ryou: I hope he didn't notice I left… *pant*

Tristan: I can smell his fear… hehehe.

Ryou: O_O Oh why didn't Yugi convince me into taking to negotiation lessons… Wait…

Tristan: *pointing at Ryou* I'll kill you!!!

Ryou: What are you going to do… poke my eyes out?

Tristan: WHAT!!! Damn those censors…. Oh well. *shoots Ryou in the arm*

Ryou: Owww!!! X_x What the hell!!!

Tristan: Now for the glancing blow…

Joey: Hey I'm in the story again… *gasp* Ryou's in trouble!!!

Tea: Umm Joey… how do you know that?

Joey: He's right over there.

Tea: Well, that's convenient.

Ryou: O_O Who'd think I would be the first to get shot… I though it would be Yugi.

Tristan: You know, that was my plan.

Ryou: T_T Oh, that shows commitment.

Joey: Tristan stop!!!

Tristan: Huh! *runs away awkwardly*

Tea: Why is everything so awkward…?

Joey It makes no sense…

Tea: Damn you RC for making this story socially awkward! T_T

Ryou: Hello!!! The one who's bleeding!!!

Joey: Hi Ryou! ^_^

Ryou: T_T

Tea: *calling 911* Hello, my friend got shot… Okay thanks.

Joey: Who was that?

Tea: 911… They'll be here in 45 minutes or less or it's free

Ryou: T_T Yay…

********

RC: Well… That took a lot of will power to say I was socially awkward… *looking at a ripped in half finger trap* O_O*curls into fetal position* so… much… evil…


	11. Marik Yami Marik Bakura and a parade

**RC: Ok, I might have been overrun with work, and it's taking me sooo long to get these fanfics going, but I've lost the feel… PEOPLE ARE MAKING MONEY AND I'M NOT!!! .** **Now I'm not saying I'll stop making the fanfics, but my time is more occupied with school and tests!!! -_- I'm sooo close to failing science… So, they won't come fast, but they'll come none the less.  
On another note, I think that the Yu-gi-oh fanfic has a good 7-9 chapters left in it, so keep your head in gear!!! ^_^**

**On a final note, the Narrator is not an actual person, just a little note that tells you what's going on… I'm done.**

************

Narrator: Well, now we reach our final group of people in what hopes to be so deadly…

Bakura, Marik and Yami Marik

Yami Marik: NO! I'll get the puzzle first!

Bakura: NO! I WILL!

Marik: … Wow, arguing must be tough work…

Yami Marik: Aren't you supposed to be helping me!

Marik: You wish ¬_¬

Bakura: HAHAHA! Your vessel doesn't even like you!

Yami Marik: Oh I'll make him like me hehehe…

Marik: Not without THIS! *pulls a steel pole out of his pocket*

Yami Marik: You mean… THIS! *pulls out a Pokeball*

Marik: A Pokeball?

Yami Marik: O_O WHAT THE HELL!

Pokeball: *opens and a weird evil blob comes out*

Yami Marik: … This is random…

Marik: Yea, go figure

*silence in awkwardness*

Yami Marik: Wait! WHERE'S THE MILLENIUM ROD!?

Marik: O_O

Both: BAKURA!!!

***

Where Bakura is

***

Bakura: Hehehe, these are much better than knifes.

Random person: Hello. ^_^

Bakura: (He's so asking for it!)

Random person: Do you happen to have the time?

Bakura: (Look at the way he's looking at me!)

Random person: Umm, sir?

Bakura: THAT'S IT! DIE! *points the Millennium Rod at the guy*

Random person: …

Bakura: Ooo, this is gonna be fun! ¬_¬

***

Where Marik and Yami Marik are

***

Marik: We gotta find him, If his plan to -  
Yami Marik: *gone*

Marik: … Why am I just standing around here?

*music starts playing*

Marik: … That was kinda random so I guess… I'll… follow it… yea… *runs towards music*

***

At a parade

***

Marik: Well, it makes sense…

Yami Marik: *comes out a store holding a large Pepsi* Did you find it?

Marik: … I thought you were looking for it!

Yami Marik: I just thought of something, all I really need is the Puzzle anyways, why waste my time looking for the rod in which I'll just put somewhere and never find it?

Marik: That's why… ¬_¬

Bakura: *in front of the parade leading the way using the Millennium Rod as a baton*

Yami Marik: O_O

*A float goes by with people singing a song on how Bakura is the best person ever*

Bakura: (Little do they know… the people have little bombs in them, exploding when they hit the high C hehehe ¬_¬) ^_^

Yami Marik: Oh that… .

Marik: The Rod seems so special now doesn't it?

Yami Marik: Marik, get my gun!

Marik: Umm, the gun is in the shop…

Yami Marik: That's the last time I stuff a Reload card into a gun…

Marik: So what do we do about Bakura?

Yami Marik: You just leave him to you.

Marik: Ok… wait!?

Yami Marik: *gone*

Marik: Aww, damn it!

Bakura: (hehehe, here come the high C !)

People Sining: Do Doo Do Doo…

Bakura: (HERE IT COMES!!!)

People Sining: *crack the high C*

Everyone: AHH!!!

Someone:  My ears are broken, you gotta speak louder!

Bakura: WHAT THE FFF-- *censored*

Same Someone: O_O Even I heard that!

Everyone: O_O

Marik: Well… that was child friendly…

Bakura: Umm… this parade was rated 13+… READ THE BROCHURE!!!

Yami Marik: Well look at that, he's right!

Marik: Where are you when I need you?

Yami Marik: Just places…

Cops: Ok Yami Marik, come out with your hands up!!!

Marik: -_-

Yami Marik: You know, a little probation ^_^"

A singer: Hey guys, I finally can hit the high C ^_^ *hits the high C*

Bakura: O_O NOT NOW!!!

*boom*… I mean:

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
| BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!      |

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Marik: Hey why am I not hurt?

Yami Marik: Or me?

Bakura: I was standing right next to him?

*Ambulances come from everywhrere*

Marik: Do you guys think we're gonna get blamed for this bloodshed… guys?

Yami Marik and Bakura: *in an ambulance*

Bakura: Let's get out of here!

Marik: *sigh* Why bother… *gets in the ambulance*

********

**RC: For some reason, everyones going to the hospital… Or at least I think they are… Wait… DAMN IT!!! I have to learn when to keep my fingers from typing and my mouth shut! -_-**


	12. A Friendly Get Together At the Hospital

**RC: Well, as I abruptly said last chapter… They're all at the hospital**

**RC (Light Side): They look pretty badly hurt, can't you make them better?**

**RC: It's just a story… and it's rated 13+**

**RC (Light Side) Well… good for you then ^_^**

**RC: Ok… I'm a little freaked. Let's start the chapter!**

************

Narrator: At the hospital where the all somehow met!

Secretary: Doctor, we have three strange people here, one got hit by a car, the other got shot, and one got into and ambulance accident…

Doctor: What a day, first the drinking fountain squirts me and now this!

***

In Kaiba's Room

***

Yami: Then you said that I said that you said that I said that you said that I said that you said that I said that you said that I said that you said that I said that you said that I said that you said that I said that you said that I said that you said you got hit by a car…

Yugi: Are you still saying that!?

Yami: Well, I have to prove a point!

Yugi: Yami, can you tell me the point!?

Yami: Umm… that Kaiba said that I said that he said that I said –

Yugi: Why bother… -_-

Mokuba: SETOOO!!! T_T

Kaiba: AHH!!! Mokuba I'm right here!!!

Mokuba: What, I was just reading the biography of Seto, the place in Japan ^_^

Kaiba: So you don't care about me…

Mokuba: STOP YELLING AT ME!!!

Kaiba: Why bother…

Yugi and Kaiba: *sigh*

Yami: You two are alike in some ways…

Kaiba: Shut up Yami!

Yugi: Yami… why do you talk…

Yami: See ^_^

***

In Ryou's room

***

Joey: Umm that's everything doctor…

Tea: You do know you're talking to a coat hanger…

Joey: I knew I shouldn't have eaten those pills I found on the floor…

Ryou: *clicking the service button over and over again*

Nurse: Yes?

Ryou: Umm… I forgot ^_^"

Nurse: Ok… *leaves*

Ryou: … *clicking the service button over and over again*

Nurse: Yes…

Ryou: I remember what it was, could youuuu…

Nurse: Please sir, I'm supposed to be helping a surgeon, could you please speed it up?

Ryou: I'm sorry what?

Nurse: WHADDYA WANT!?

Ryou: Well, I'd like a new nurse; I'm experiencing some grave emotional pain…

Nurse: …*leaves*

Ryou: … *clicking the service button over and over again* ^_^

***

In Yami Marik's Room

***

Marik: I told ya driving's harder than it looks…

Yami Marik: You're just lucky I'm a spirit and not human or I'd kill you!

Bakura: Me thinks his thinker is messed up!

Yami Marik: I HATE you my love…

Both: …

Marik: I really think we should get a doctor in here fast…

Bakura: No need my friend!!! ^_^

Marik: O_O

Bakura: *in doctor get up* I'm Dr. Bakura, I'm gonna take out your liver bones ^_^

Marik: This is going no where but bad… -_-"

Announcement: Will room 123, 456 and 789 please come to the torture- I mean, examination room…

Bakura: … Stupid announcer guy, ruining my fun…

Marik: Thank god… -_-"

***

In Kaiba's Room

***

Yami: Did someone just thank me?

Kaiba: Trust me, no one thanks you…

Mokuba: Kaiba *sniff* why are you so cruel…

Kaiba: It's what I do… ¬_¬

Mokuba: Not you… Kaiba, the evil slave hunter ^_^

Kaiba: … That's not me because…

Yami: Wow Kaiba, thanks for letting me hold your wheelchairs up the 15 flights of stairs! ^_^

Kaiba: … *knocks them all over with his crutch* Do it again…

Yami: Yes sir ^_^

Yugi: Did anyone else hear the announcement?

Kaiba: Quiet pipsqueak!

Yugi: Yes sir… -_-

Kaiba: Hehehe, life is grand ¬_¬ 

***

In Ryou's Room

***

Ryou: …

Tea: …

Joey: …

Tea: This is a rather lifeless outing…

Ryou: Isn't it always…

Joey: … Lets fill the void with a song ^_^

Tea: Oh god no!!! O_O

Ryou: Take cover!!! O_O

Both: *duck*

Joey: ♪♪♪ When Ryou got shooooot, it was very funnyyyyy!!! With bleeding and guts with partial nudity!!! ♪♪♪

Ryou: What are you talking about!?

Tea: Joey, are you "looking" again?

Joey: … Let's fill the awkwardness of that question with a song ^_^

Ryou + Tea: -_-"

***

In the examination room

***

Doctor: Hmm, it seems only one patient came…

Yami Marik: TAKE ME BACK TO MY ROOM!!! I love it here!!! ^_^

Marik: That's his main problem…

Bakura: Screw your medical garbage, amputate an arm or something!

Doctor: Please sit down; this isn't a monster truck show…

*** 

10 mins later

***

Announcer: TODAY TODAY TODAYYYY!!! WITNESS THE SCALPULE ENTER THIS MAN'S SPLEEN!!!

Bakura: *wearing a #1 hand drinking a beer* WOOOT!!! ^_^

Marik: Oh my god -_-"

Announcer: A TAPING OF THIS EVENT IS %) %) %) DOLLARS!!!

Bakura: That's right!!! Don't be no one's bitch!!! ^_^

Marik: -_-"

********  
RC: What will become of Yami Marik? If Bakura spilt his beer, would he go mental? If I would be sane, would this story be different? Umm… I dunno… maybe? ^_^"


End file.
